Mysterious Stranger
by LOVELiFTSUSUP
Summary: Yuki has been sent to get the groceries, but a suprise comes along the way. Someone shares his curse, and shes got more than you think weighing down on her life. She is a myseterious stranger.... YukixOC and hinted KyoxTohru later on my first story,UPDATE
1. Here Comes a Suprise

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do NOT own Fruits Basket; if I did we would all be praising Yuki Sohma.

**A/N: **This is my first story for Fruits Basket; I have wanted to write it so much!

Mysterious Stranger,

Capture my heart,

Know all my secrets,

Before someone tears them apart….

-by me!

"Yuki can you go get some things from the grocery store?" Tohru Honda said as she was cleaning the rugs and sheets.

"Sure Miss Honda." Yuki said smiling. Tohru knew their secret, the curse that they have always have. See the Sohmas, Yuki's family, have a curse that whenever a member of the opposite sex hugs them or they become overwhelmed, they will become an animal of the zodiac. Yuki was the rat; Kyo and Shigure who live with Yuki were the cat and dog. Yuki's dark grey hair swept over his bright purple eyes from the wind as he walked the paths and sidewalks to town.

"It's a beautiful day." Yuki said to himself as he looked at the sky. What Yuki didn't know was that there was a girl lost and confused heading his way.

"OH I think I took the wrong turn, I am so blonde…" she said mumbling to herself. Yuki didn't notice as he seemed to keep walking, staring at the sky as he did. The girl wasn't watching either, her white blonde hair was blowing behind her, and her beautiful silver eyes were filled with confusion as she looked at a map.

"AHHH!"

"POOF!"

"Oh I am so sorry!"  
"POOF" Yuki had gone to mouse form, but there was another poof after his own.

"Oh mom is going to kill me if she ever learns about this…..oh I am so dead…" the other voice said, smoke cleared around them and Yuki was looking at a pink mouse with a ribbon around her neck talking to herself.

"Are you ok miss?" Yuki inclined, scurrying over.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Yes I am a rat… but why are you?" Yuki asked confused.

"Are you Yuki Sohma?" She asked hopeful. He nodded still lost in the confusion.

"My name is Kiko Myay. I am the American Zodiac rat." The pink rat said smiling and bowing.

"Wow I never knew there was someone like me, and you language is very good for being from America." Yuki said, impressed by the other rat.

"I studied it in America." The pink rat said with a little blush on her tiny face.

"Now why did you need to find me?" Yuki asked thinking back to what she asked.

"Akito sent me to live with you, I was sent here from America by our head of family to learn more and get a better life." She said smiling.

"Oh! You're the visitor!" Yuki said still sitting there in rat form.

"Yep!" She said smiling again. Yuki liked her rat form.

"POOF!"

"POOF!"

"Don't you hate that you're naked when you transform?" Kiko asked as she went behind a tree and put her clothes on.

"Always." Yuki responded, "Now Miss Myay come with me to get some groceries!" He came out from behind another tree and had a blush creeping up his face. Kiko looked better in person form.

"Ah, so this is the Yuki Sohma I hear so much about. We go?" Kiko said picking up her bag and holding out her arm.

"We go!" Yuki said smiling really big. They were walking back each carrying about two bags of food until they got to the door of Shigure's house.

"Ok just to warn you Shigure is a pervert and the dog, Kyo can be mean and is the cat. But Tohru will love you!" Yuki said giving a warm smile. Kiko nodded turning away with a little smile on her face.

"Yuki your home! And who is this?" Tohru said taking the bags.

"Meet Kiko Myay, the rat of the American Zodiac." Yuki said sitting down, "She is going to be living with us."

"Finally another girl, and someone I can hang out with." Tohru said with a light laugh. Kiko nodded and laughed as Shigure walked in.

"Oh look a new high school girl! This must be Kiko, Akito told me about you." Shigure said, singing the beginning line.

"You pervert…" Yuki said putting his head into his hands and sighing. Kyo suddenly came running in.

"I hate that yankee." He said wiping his head, "Whoa who are you?"

"My name is Kiko Myay the rat of the American Zodiac. You are the cat, if I am not mistaken your name is Kyo." She said putting her bag down, "You look a lot like my cousin Jeremy, he's the cat too. A black one with white spots."

"Wow, ANOTHER RAT TO BEAT!" Kyo said throwing his hand towards her.

"Is that the only thing you think about?" Yuki asked in a monotone voice. Tohru was freaking but Kiko knew what to do. She whipped around and kicked him out of the house.

"My poor house keeps getting destroyed…" Shigure whined. Yuki was surprised.

"Where did you learn that crap?" Kyo asked wiping his cheek as he re-entered the house.

"My father." Kiko answered rolling her sleeves up.

"Is he a master?" Yuki asked curiously.

"No he's the head of our family."


	2. Makiana

**Disclaimer: **YET AGAIN! I do not own Fruits Basket….OH which by the way the twelfth book was rather good wasn't it? I know I'm weird!

**A/N: **Kiko's name is pronounced like Kee-koo My-yay just tot tell you!

Chapter 2- His Eyes

His eyes are looking

Watching your every move,

His eyes are looking,

Straight at you….

Kyo choked,

"YOUR DAD IS WHAT?"

"Yeah he's the head of the family." Kiko said rolling her eyes.

"Kyo doesn't quite comprehend things…" Yuki said to Kiko.

"I noticed."

"Well is you dad mad and crazy like Akito?" Kyo asked.

"KYO!" Tohru shouted.

"Well he is." Kyo shouted back.

"Wait, your Jimiji's daughter aren't you?" Shigure said warmly. Kiko nodded.

"OH I JUST LOVE JIMIJI! HE IS THE KINDEST MAN EVER! Doomed, but loveable." Shigure said smiling. Kiko smiled and nodded again.

"Interesting….how come your cell is ringing?" Yuki asked looking at the pink jewel cell hanging from her waist.

"OH SHOOT MAKIANA! (A.N: Prononced Mah-ke-ah-na. Jimiji is said as it sounds Ji-me-je.)" The blonde yelled whipping out the cell. Kiko went off talking with Makiana.

"Well she certainly is interesting." Yuki commented, "I like her."

"Well of course you do she's a dammed rat like you." Kyo seethed in his direction.

"Now boys be nice while Kiko is here." Shigure said serious.

"I HAVE TEA!" Tohru said coming back in, "Where's Kiko?" She looked around.

"Right here!" Kiko said running back, her ribbon swaying under the blonde hair. She graciously took tea and laughed along with the others.

"KIIKKKKOOOO!"

"Yes Tohru?" Kiko asked later as Tohru was outside getting the sheets. She poked her head outside.

"I found her." Tohru said confused and pointing to the girl beside her.

"MAKIANA!" Kiko yelled hugging the other girl. Yuki looked out his window. She was almost the same height as Kiko, but with long black shiney. Her eyes were a dark brown and she was wearing a hat that looked like the top of a cows head with out the eyes. There were white stripes placed here and there in the black hair.

"Yuki."

"AHHHH HATSUHARU!" Yuki screamed jumping up.

"Who is she?" Haru said with no emotion and pointing to the new girl."

"One of the American Zodiac members I am sure." Yuki responded laughing, "WAIT WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

"I walked here-"

"Why?"

"Because Momiji was annoying me, ok?" Haru said becoming Black-Haru almost.

"Sorry." Yuki said back not believing him.

"So she's hot." Haru said pointing to Kiko's friend.

"YUKKKII! KYOOOO!" Kiko said waving from outside. Yuki stood up, Haru following him as he headed downstairs and out the door.

"KIKO WHAT THE FREAK DO YOU WANT?" Kyo screamed off the roof.

"Come meet my friend…YOYO!" Kiko said laughing. Yuki did too because she had just got here and already was pissing off Kyo.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Kyo said jumping off the roof.

"Yoyo, I find it cute. ANYWHO! This is Makiana." Kiko said pointing to her friend, "Mak this is Yuki, Kyo, and….some dude."

"Haru." Haru said waving with an absent look.

"Hello-AHHH!" Makiana went forward tripping and landing on Haru.

"POOF!"

"POOF!"

"Moo moo… OH GREAT KIKO!" the one cow said with out the piercing.

"Hey she looks like me." The one with the piercing said staring at the other one.

"Well as you 3 figured out I am the cow of the American zodiac…." Makiana sighed, sitting on her back legs.

"Wait she isn't staying with us too is she you dam rat?" Kyo said turning to Kiko. Kiko first took him out and punched him half way cross the yard.

"No she's here for no reason really, just wants to be. Also daddy worried I was going to be lonely." Kiko said innocently. Tohru walked out and became very confused.

"T-T-T-There are two cows….T-T-T-TWO!" Tohru said very confused standing there.

"Um well one is Haru…the other…is my best friend Makiana!" Kiko said laughing lightly.

"POOF!"

"POOF!"

"OH GOD!" Kyo screamed, "I am GOING!" He sprang up on the roof.

"SULKER!" Kiko shouted after.

"PHYSCOTIC BITCH!" Kyo shouted over his shoulder. Kiko licked her lips and looked at Yuki laughing. She might like it here.

"OHHHH KIKOOO! YOU HAVE A VISITOORR!" Shigure sung from the house.

"Who could it be? Makiana is the only one I know of…" Kiko said confused before walking ahead. Yuki watched her walk towards the house, there was just something about her that made his eyes light up.


	3. It Suits You

**Disclaimer: **AGAIN I do not own Fruits Basket…OH LOOK MY YUKI BOOKMARK! Now that I own 

**A/N: Rock-chick: yes I know that, but in my little world (crazy as it is --) the two different Zodiacs are like humans and zodiac. If they hug it still makes them transform! OH AND THANKS! **

**Nicole: yes Nicole you get a fruit basket nowstuffs orange in your mouth NOW EAT YOUR ORANGE AND SHUT UP! falls over laughing **

**Pluto: THANK YOU SO MUCH! making my day again I see!**

**Kasuri: Thanks! Reviews just make the world go round don't they? **

Chapter 3-See Right Through

He knows your weakness

Even if you hide it

He can see right through

Tearing your heart in two

A plate broke inside soon after the three outside saw Kiko run inside. Yuki thought the worst and ran into the house, he slid on the rug before coming around the corner. Kiko was standing there, tears running down her cheeks and a broken plate on the ground.

"A-A-Akito?" Yuki asked breathless.

"Oh it's my little Yuki." Akito said walking over and put a hand on Yuki's shoulder, "I was just having a little talk with Kiko."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Yuki screamed, hitting Akito's arm off his shoulder. You could see the fury burning in his eyes as he looked at Akito.

"Yuki, stop it's nothing." Kiko said in a small voice looking at him, the tears still glistening in her eyes. In the short time she had been there, there had been a sort of understanding between Yuki and Kiko.

"Yes Yuki it was nothing, now drop by sometime." Akito shot back and exited the house like nothing had happened. Kiko collapsed to the ground.

"Dear god, poor girl! She just got here and already collapsing. At least the house isn't being destroyed…" Shigure said after coming around the corner from his office. A crash came from outside.

"Oh I spoke to soon." Shigure said sighing. Kyo and Haru were currently fighting outside, yet again destroying everything in their midst. Yuki could care less as he carried Kiko's limp form up to the extra room made up for her stay.

"Yuki-OH MY GOD!" Tohru said jumping as she walked in.

"Miss Honda…I have no clue what to do." Yuki said glumly.

"Don't worry TOHRU HONDA CAN DO IT!" Tohru said pumping her fist, "Get a blanket put it over her; I will go get a towel for her forehead and some food." Yuki nodded as he ran over to the pile on the floor. He laid it over Kiko's body, and kneeled beside her. For some reason he felt this pull, like he was suppose to be there.

"POOF!"

"Yuki…Yuki!" Tohru said walking in with food and a towel to find only his clothes, "YUKI!"

"Miss Honda, I am ok." Yuki said from his mouse form on the ground. Tohru nodded, dabbing Kiko's forehead and making sure everything was ok.

"T-T-Tohru? Right?" Kiko said coming around.

"Kiko! Your ok!" Tohru said brightly and smiling wide.

"He's not still here is he?" Kiko suddenly said sitting up suddenly.  
"Who?"

"Akito." Kiko responded with a low breath. Shivers went up her spine, Akito always made her shiver. It was like he could see through her soul, tearing her heart apart with the hate he lived with. She always wondered why the man her father had told her about was so hateful compared to her father…why he couldn't let go….

"Kiko, come in Kiko." Tohru said panicking suddenly.

"Oh! Sorry, I hope I'm not giving you too much trouble Tohru." Kiko said giving a small warm smile.

"No trouble at all, you and Yuki sound so alike." Tohru commented before leaving. Kiko looked around, where was Yuki? She had wanted to talk to him…about something he might need to know.

"POOF!"

"AHHHH! I really should be warned before you change back." Kiko said then realizing it was Yuki while putting the blanket over her head.

"I can't predict it." Yuki responded smartly.

"If you could we would call you Swami Yuki wouldn't we now?" Kiko shot back.

"What's a swami?"

"Someone who can predict things…duh." Kiko responded laughing hysterically. Yuki smiled.

"Why was Akito here?" Yuki asked breaking her laughter.

"Oh…that." She said cringing, "See I've met Akito on several occasions. We've never been real 'friendly'. He scares me…and Akito can see that. It's like he can feed off my weakness. Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Was it bad being locked up?" Kiko said with sincerity in her eyes.

"How do you know about that?" Yuki asked with shame glazing over his face.

"I've heard many stories about the infamous Sohma family." Kiko replied with a smirk.

"No one talks much about the Myays. I heard stories about you when I was little, but that's it." Yuki said looking out the window and smiling. He remembered one story about a girl rat like him outsmarting the cat in school causing a big fight at school. Sadly the girl beat the boys butt in front of everyone.

"Don't tell me you heard the story of me beating Jeremy at school right? He still hasn't lived that down!" Kiko said breaking out in laughing fits again.

"Yes I have, made my day when I was younger. But being locked up, it hurt but I got through it all the same….Kiko what are you doing?" Yuki asked looking up at the sound of noises.

"Putting on music." Kiko said laughing still. She hit the player and punk music played.

"What in the world is this?"

"Fall Out Boy, my favorite band. Seriously Yuki you need to get out more." Kiko said her eyes closed as she hummed to the music. Yuki smiled as he sat there, he liked it…just sitting here and talking. It let him get things out that he couldn't usually talk about.

"KIKKOOOO! HARU IS HURTING ME!" Makiana shouted from outside. Kiko sighed and stopped the music.

"Come on Ki." Kiko said getting up.

"Ki?" Yuki asked arching an eyebrow.

"It suits you. Now as we walk tell me about this school I will be going to." Kiko asked.

"Ok 'Ko' it is pretty big, you will be in our grade for junior year (a/n: I have it in junior year because I wanted this to start there so go along with it all! I think I'm off with it a little since currently in the books they are like sophomores but that's ok!) I am the Student Council president this year too. You will like it." Yuki said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Good." Kiko said smiling, "Wait did you just call me Ko?"

"It suits you."


	4. He Knew

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful Fruits Basket series …but I do have a cow hat! ROFL Naw I wanted to get the Haru hat but my mom thought it was too stupid…**

**A/N: Ten reviews…wow…thanks guys :D **

Chapter 4- Something About You

There's something about you,

That seems to haunt my mind,

Your face is always in my dreams, my nightmares,

And I can never get it to go away…

"Haru let the girl go please." Yuki said in a calm voice when they arrived outside the house. Makiana's shirt was being held in the back by Haru as she tried to run.

"Oh alright." Haru smirked as he let go. Makiana ran around in a circle screaming and waving her hands.

"Makiana, you're free…" Kiko said laughing as Makiana fell over. Yuki smiled and turned to Haru, who was now back to White Haru.

"Better now?" Kiko asked Haru while helping Makiana get up from her fallen position.

"Yeah, something just triggered." Haru responded with an emotional look. The four stood in the sun not speaking for a while, just enjoying the outdoor weather.

"Where's Yoyo and Tohru?" Kiko asked suddenly, causing the silence to break. Yuki shrugged, leaning back in the tall grass.

"I want sugar candy!" Makiana screamed suddenly. Haru looked over confused while Kiko started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Yuki asked confused.

"Well you see there is a place in America called Epcot that has mini countries. It's apart of the fabulous Disney World! Makiana and I go there all the time with Gaea and Forte to get these sugar candies." Kiko explained simply, the laughter in her now dying.

"Gaea? Forte?" Haru asked, his brow furrowed in the middle.

"The rabbit and the tiger." Makiana said, "Both are near our age….Forte's a guy and Gaea is a girl though."

"Well do you want to go look for these candies Miss Makiana?" Yuki asked standing up. She nodded furiously before getting up and dragging Kiko with her. Haru laughed, getting his jacket on and following Yuki. They all walked through the town, admiring all the street vendors.

"Oh! Look at how pretty this is Makiana!" Kiko said, her eyes sparkling at a purple bracelet made from amethyst. Haru probed Yuki in the ribs and wiggled his eyebrows. Yuki glared back and watched as Makiana pulled Kiko into the small sweets store down the street. Haru followed when Makiana screamed for him.

"Excuse me miss? May I buy this bracelet?" Yuki asked picking up the purple bracelet. The old lady looked up and smiled wide.

"Is it for that pretty girl with the blonde hair? Your girlfriend?"

"Oh…well…." Yuki stuttered and blushed bright red.

"Here, take it. I can tell it's for a special girl." The lady said winking.

"I couldn't!" Yuki replied, stunned by the reaction of the lady.

"Go, they probably wonder where you are." She said waving her hand. Yuki nodded, while slipping the bracelet in his pocket, before going to the candy store.

"KI! WHERE WERE YOU?" Kiko screamed running up. Her blonde hair whipped behind her as she rushed up to him.

"Oh just admiring things outside, what did you guys find?" Yuki responded grinning.

"LOOK! IT'S PINK!" Kiko said jumping up and down. Yuki nodded while laughing as he leaned against the wall. Haru looked disgruntled as Makiana forced him to try a piece of licorice.

"I don't want licorice!"

"EAT IT!"

"NO!"

"YES! OR I'LL DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!"

"BRING IT COW!"

"YOU'RE A COW TOO!"

"AND?"

"EAT IT NOW! IT'S GOOD!"

"NEVER!" Haru screamed just as Makiana stuffed the black licorice in his mouth. He sat there, blank expression as he chewed

"And?" Makiana asked hopeful. Haru nodded, giving a small smile.

"YUKI WAKE UP!" Kiko yelled bringing him back from his zoned out look towards the other two's fight.

"Yes Ko?" Yuki responded, quickly looking up from his 'sleep'.

"Should I get the blue cotton candy or the purple?" Kiko said drastically as if it was a life decision.

"Blue, tastes way better." Yuki replied smiling wide. Kiko nodded and went to buy her sweets. He loved watching her walk, the way her hair swayed, and how she would swing her hips.

"Come on dorks." Kiko called to the cows. They followed her and then Yuki did. They walked down through town until they got back to the house. Haru and Makiana went to find Tohru and Kyo, leaving Yuki and Kiko.

"Come on." Yuki said taking her hand and leading her through the forest, "It's my fort…or well garden. Tohru helps me with it."

"It's beautiful Ki." Kiko commented in awe.

"I got this for you today." Yuki said taking the small bracelet out of his pocket.

"Is that the bracelet I saw earlier today!" Kiko squeaked. Yuki laughed and handed it to her.

"The old lady said it was for someone special." Yuki replied while looking at the birds in a tree near him.

"You shouldn't of gotten it…" Kiko said looking right at him. He turned to her and smiled a little.

"Yes I should of." Yuki stated, giving a little laugh at the end, "Come on its getting dark. Tohru probably has dinner." The two walked back in complete silence, thoughts of each other stuck in their minds. Dinner was eventful as usual, Kyo spilled soup all over Yuki causing a fight. Haru and Makiana headed back to the main Sohma house before dinner, leaving Kiko alone at the infamous house. She dismissed herself from the table to go lay down. Yuki was running through her mind, how could a guy she just met affect her this much? He was cursed just like her…he knew….he knew…


	5. Another ONE?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket BUT I do have a cat hat xD ….seriously.

**A/N**: Sorry for not updating faster x.x. My laptop was taken to the big laptop place to get fixed since I had a problem with it, BUT NOW ITS BACK OH YEAH!!! So here is the next installment of Mysterious Stranger. THANKS FOR REVIEWS! peace sign

Chapter Five- Forbidden.

These feelings I'm having…

These thoughts I'm thinking…

This is not right, but my heart won't agree,

This is forbidden, but my love wants to be.

"KI WAKE UPPP!" a voice blared beside Yuki as the morning sun shone through the house. The boy sat up, got out of the bed and started downstairs. Kiko stood there and watched the boy leave the room before following him.

"Yuki are you sleep walking?" Kiko asked confused. The boy kept going down the stairs, ignoring her.

"YUKI YOU GONNA GET HURT!" she screamed, running after him till they got to the kitchen.

"Good morning Kiko." Shigure sang, dancing his way around the kitchen with some toast. She looked around at Kyo currently picking at his bacon and mumbling, Tohru humming to herself while cooking, and of course Shigure dancing with the toast….

"Is this normal?" Kiko asked as her face became blank while pointing to the rat.

"Yep, he usually doesn't wake up until Kyo does something stupid." Tohru responded, looking up from her work.

"I resent that…" Kyo said, his cat ears popping up and flattening against his head.

"Of course you do." Tohru answered with a grin. Kyo 'accidentally' threw his fork at Yuki.

"Oh that wasn't good…" Shigure said, looking up from his newspaper as he was just sitting down.

"YOU STUPID CAT!" Yuki screamed his eyes now fully awake.

"AHHH!" Kyo screamed, running out the door. Yuki was hot on his trail.

"WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU-"

"HA! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!"

"YOU WANNA GO HUH CAT HUH?"

"NO BECAUSE I KNOW I'LL BEAT YOU STUPID RAT!"

Kiko sighed as she sat on the steps and watched the two who were now currently running around a tree…the ground was getting indented…

"Excuse me sir but is Kiko here?" a voice wavered from the front hallway.

"Are you-no wait I'm not going to ask…? She's out that door." Shigure responded, pointing towards the blonde girl sitting on the steps.

"Thanks!" the girl responded before running up to Kiko.

"KIKO!" she screamed. Kiko looked up and gave a very shocked expression.

"OH MY GOD AZUNA!" Kiko screamed back, hugging the girl next to her. Azuna Myay was another one of the cursed family, cept she's the monkey. Azuna was a bit shorter than Kiko and had multicolored hair in blondes and browns, her eyes were brownish and she had the persona of a genius.

"I came to see you, your father finally let me…took forever that darn man…" Azuna said laughing. Kyo and Yuki suddenly stopped and looked up to see the other girl.

"Kyo who's that?"

"I thought you would know…MISTER I'M SO SMART." Kyo snapped back.

"That had to be one of the stupidest comebacks you've made in forever cat." Yuki responded, not even looking towards the cat, keeping his eyes on Kiko. Slowly he advanced for the porch with a cross looking Kyo after him.

"Hello, I am Yuki Sohma. May I ask who you are?" Yuki asked, giving a bow to the girl.

"How polite, Azuna Myay. I am the American monkey." Azuna said with a laugh.

"This is wonderful, to finally see another zodiac monkey! Our other one is a cross-dresser, really nice guy though…" Shigure said cutting into the conversation.

"A-A-A WHAT?" Kiko said, a very shocked expression covering her face.

"Oh yes, you should meet him sometime…and Yuki's brother!" Shigure responded, giving a big grin.

"NO! NO!!! HE WILL CORRUPT HER!" Yuki screamed at that statement and gave Shigure a stern look.

"Oh pish posh, now come in you four, Tohru will most likely need our help in something or another." Shigure said, turning towards the main part of the house.

"Azuna, where are you staying?" Kiko asked excitedly.

"Main Sohma House with Makiana and this guy named Haru…strange looking character…puts on motorcycle gear to ride a bike…" Azuna said with an exasperated expression. Yuki chuckled while Kyo rolled his eyes.

"That's Haru alright." Kiko responded.

"TOHRUUU WHERE IS YUKI AND KYOOO!?" a boy screamed from somewhere in the house.

"Who's that?" Kiko and Azuna asked.

"Momiji." The boys responded together. An innocent boy dressed in one of the cutest outfits came running through the door in front of them.

"YUKI! KYO! I'm back, so I decided to come see you guys and Tohru and-" Momiji said excitedly giving the two a hug, "Who are these people?" He pointed to the girls.

"Momiji this is Kiko, the rat, and Azuna, the monkey, from the American Zodiac." Yuki said smiling.

"OH! Your Makiana's family!" Momiji said brightly before skipping off to find Shigure.

"What a cute but weird little boy…" Azuna commented.

"You get used to it in this family." Kyo said before taking Azuna with him to show her the house and Tohru…mainly Tohru.

"You two seem close." Yuki said, still watching the two go off in a hustle.

"Yes, she's one of my closest friends." Kiko replied, giving a little laugh at the end. She started to put her hair up as they walked and slipped on the rug under her.

"KIKO!" Yuki said suddenly before grabbing her as they fell to the ground, lips nearly touching.

"POOF!"

"POOF!"

"Aw gosh darn it, I have to stop being so clumsy…" Kiko said, her little paw rubbing her head.

"It's all right Kiko." Yuki replied. His cheeks became bright red before he slowly turned around to find all his clothes. They had almost kissed…almost…accidentally? He found a ribbon on the ground.

"Ko, I think this is yours." Yuki said, his little paw holding up the pink ribbon.

"Must of come untied in collision." Kiko said finally before taking it with her paws.

"POOF!"

"POOF!"

"Did something happen in here?" Shigure asked, poking his head in. Kiko was hiding behind a big screen in the corner while Yuki was currently hiding in the kitchen. Shigure looked around before sighing and heading to his office.

"We really need to stop doing that…" Kiko mused, putting the ribbon back around her neck.

"Oh we will, sometime." Yuki replied laughing. The two had become close in such a short time…but would it last?

"Come on lets go rescue Azuna from Kyo and Tohru."

"I'm more worried about Kyo and Tohru…" Kiko said quietly.

"Oh? Why?"

"Well…you'll see..."

"I just read this AMAZING book the other day see its about this wizard who goes- KIKO! YUKI!" Azuna said, hoping up from her spot on the cushion. Kyo was currently sleeping on the floor while Tohru was starting to fall asleep next to him.

"See I told you." Kiko said before quickly dragging off the girl monkey to another room. Yuki shook his head and laughed before leaving the two where they were.


End file.
